


Turbulences

by MissCactus



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Judal a peur de l'avion, M/M, Plane
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 19:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11110998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus
Summary: Tout était calculé, encadré, les pilotes avaient des dizaines d'années d'expérience et avaient effectué plusieurs centaines de vols. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que cet appareil ait un quelconque problème. Alors bordel, que signifiaient ces putains de tremblements ?





	Turbulences

**Author's Note:**

> OS écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF (FFnet) sur le thème Turbulence. Au début je voulais écrire sur Supernatural et c'était donné, avec la phobie de Dean, mais j'avais vraiment très envie de sortir du JuHaku :')

L'avion était le moyen de transport le plus sûr au monde.

Tout était calculé, encadré, les pilotes avaient des dizaines d'années d'expérience et avaient effectué plusieurs centaines de vols. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que cet appareil ait un quelconque problème.

Alors _bordel_ , que signifiait ces putains de tremblements ? Est-ce que les pilotes étaient en train de s'éclater ? Ils n'allaient tout de même pas tenter le looping...

« Putain. » Siffla Judal en sentant le coude de son amie s'enfoncer dans ses côtes.

« Arrête de marmonner aussi fort. » Le réprimanda Kougyoku en faisant les gros yeux. « Et lâche ma main, tu enfonces tes ongles dedans depuis qu'on a décollé. » Ajouta-t-elle en grimaçant.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta, non sans lui lancer une insulte avant d'adresser un sourire gêné à la mère de famille qui le fusillait du regard de l'autre côté du couloir.

Mais rien ne parvenait à occuper son esprit assez longtemps pour qu'il oublie qu'il était actuellement en train de _voler_ à plusieurs kilomètres d'altitude. Il avait beau lire les magazines mis à disposition, regarder les films proposés ou même essayer de dormir, rien ne marchait, une boule d'angoisse était bien installée dans son ventre et n'avait apparemment pas prévu de s'en aller. Il savait que le vol allait être long, mais à ce points...

Et ces putains de turbulences qui n'en finissaient pas ! Ils n'allaient tout de même pas devoir passer leur vol dans ces conditions !

Au moment où il pensa que ça ne pouvait pas être pire, la situation... empira. Au même moment où le voyant indiquant que les passagers devaient retourner à leurs sièges s'alluma, l'avion fit une petite soudaine chute de quelques mètres. Pas assez pour que les autres passagers s'inquiètent, mais assez pour que Judal fasse une mini crise cardiaque en agrippant l'accoudoir.

Bien évidemment, l'accoudoir n'était pas un accoudoir. C'était un bras, mais pas celui de son frère. Et ça, il le remarqua lorsque le parfait inconnu toussa, gêné, ne sachant pas comment lui demander de retirer sa main.

Judal était mortifié.

Jurant bien trop fort – et ignorant l'exclamation de la mère de famille – il retira précipitamment sa main sans un mot, bien trop gêné pour regarder l'inconnu à sa droite dans les yeux. A sa gauche, Kougyoku pouffa en remettant son casque et continua son film comme si de rien n'était.

Mais les secousses ne s'arrêtait pas et, avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il avait reposé sa main sur l'accoudoir où était encore posé le bras de son voisin. Le remarquant, il se retourna au même moment que l'inconnu, ouvrant la bouche pour s'excuser mais seul un juron en sortit lorsque les secousses s'intensifièrent.

Judal garda les yeux ouverts assez longtemps pour remarquer l'énorme cicatrice sur le visage de l'inconnu, mais une nouvelle secousse lui fit refermer les yeux immédiatement, s'agrippant encore plus fort.

Mais cette fois-ci, au lieu de se dégager comme toute personne normale, le jeune homme à ses côtés fit glisser son bras doucement, de sorte à ce que leurs mains finissent par s'entrelacer. Immédiatement, Judal fixa leurs mains, surprit, avant de relever la tête pour regarder curieusement l'inconnu. Malheureusement pour lui, il s'était complètement retourné vers le hublot, seule sa nuque cramoisie étant encore visible. Ce simple rougissement fit presque oublier Judal sa peur – jusqu'à ce qu'une nouvelle secousse ne lui fasse resserrer sa prise, allant même jusqu'à entremêler leurs doigts.

Et s'ils ne s'étaient pas lâchés de tout le vol et qu'à la fin Judal ressortit fièrement de l'avion avec un petit papier où était noté « Hakuryuu » en-dessous d'un numéro de téléphone, personne n'avait à le savoir.

 

**Author's Note:**

> twitter : @somefunhere  
> tumblr : havingsomefunhere & miss-cactus
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
